<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Panther and Joker's Tokyo Tour by MayorHaggar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467995">Panther and Joker's Tokyo Tour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar'>MayorHaggar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Breast Fucking, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ann snoops on Ren’s laptop and discovers her boyfriend’s porn stash. She decides to prove she’s the only woman for him by fulfilling all of his kinks and exploring his love for public sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Panther and Joker's Tokyo Tour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ann walked up to the attic that served as her boyfriend's room, hoping that he would be up there making infiltration tools or playing one of those retro video games he'd been so obsessed with lately. It was only recently that they had progressed from close friends into actually dating, and they were still at that stage where she wanted to be around him as much as she could. She wasn't sure that feeling would <em>ever </em>fade, to be honest.</p><p>He wasn't at his desk making lock picks though, nor was he mashing buttons to try and beat that boxing game he'd been playing the last time she dropped in to surprise him (and then dropped down to her knees and used her mouth to make sure he was too distracted to win.) Frowning, Ann pulled out her phone and sent him a text.</p><p>
  <em>Where r u?</em>
</p><p>She decided to wait for an answer in case he was nearby, and she sat down at his desk while she waited. She noticed that his laptop was still open and powered on, and stared at it for a few seconds before looking back down at her phone guiltily. There was still no response. She double checked to make sure her volume was turned all the way up, which it was. She didn't want to miss it when he responded.</p><p>The longer she sat at his desk, the more the laptop beckoned to her. It wasn't that Ann didn't trust her boyfriend; she was just a curious person. No, she could admit it; she was an outright snoop.</p><p><em>Sorry, Ren</em>, she said to herself as she tapped the touch pad and watched the computer come back to life. <em>I'll suck your cock extra hard next time to make up for this.</em></p><p>There was no password required on waking up from sleep mode, so Ann was immediately greeted by what Ren had been doing last before he left. A folder was opened up, labeled 'After School.' At first Ann assumed it was something mundane like class notes or something, but then she noticed that all of the files were either pictures or videos, with not a single text document to be found. They had simple file names, like Bath, Cafe, and Movie. Unable to resist, Ann bit her lip and clicked on Movie.</p><p>A loud moan immediately sounded out, and Ann scrambled to turn the volume on the laptop all the way down. On the screen were a man and a woman in a movie theatre. The woman was leaning over in her seat and sucking the man's cock while he looked at the screen and tried to pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening.</p><p>Ann closed the file quickly and opened a picture, figuring that would be safer. Especially with a file name like Park; surely this would be completely innocent? But it wasn't. It was a still shot of a woman impaled on a man's cock on a park bench, and in the background a woman was walking her dog. All she would need to do is turn her head and she would see everything, assuming this wasn't all staged.</p><p>She clicked through the items in the folder one by one, and they all followed this same general pattern. Every picture and every video featured a man and a woman getting up to some sort of sexual activity in a public place. 'After School' was Ren's porn stash. This was what her boyfriend used to jerk off with when he was horny, and when she wasn't around to take care of that horniness for him. There were certain fetishes, kinks and positions that seemed to show up more often than others, but the one thing that tied them all together was that they all took place in a public setting.</p><p>Ann's phone notification went off, and she jerked her hand away from the laptop like she'd just been burned. She picked up her phone and saw that he had sent her a reply.</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, out with Makoto. Pretending to be her BF so she can look into this guy she thinks is using her friend.</em>
</p><p>Ann bit her lip, wishing she didn't feel as jealous as she did. She knew it was completely innocent. She trusted Ren, and Makoto too, and if they <em>were </em>fucking he wouldn't have come out and told her he was with her and pretending to be her boyfriend, right? She knew there was nothing to it.</p><p>But something about that text, and all the time he spent with the other members of the Phantom Thieves (especially the girls), and the folder of porn she'd just discovered all added together to make Ann clench her fists and decide to take action.</p><p>Did she think that her Joker was cheating on her? Of course not. But he had no shortage of attractive women to talk to, and who was to say that this new relationship of theirs might fizzle out if one of them caught his interest?</p><p>Ann was no prude, not now that she'd found a man she wanted to be sexy with, but having sex with him in his bed or sucking him downstairs in Leblanc while he studied after hours wasn't going to cut it any more. She needed to make sure that she fulfilled every desire and every fantasy that her boyfriend had. She needed to make sure that he had no reason to even look in another girl's direction romantically, and she would do that by bringing all of his kinks to life one by one.</p><p>Fortunately for her, she'd just found an entire folder's worth of material to work with.</p><p>--</p><p>Ann had let Ren pick the movie this time. She had less than zero interest in The Duhvengers, but that was fine. She wasn't here to watch a movie anyway.</p><p>She felt Joker freeze when she carefully unzipped his jeans, and then he coughed on the drink in his mouth when she pulled his cock out of his boxers and wrapped her hand around it.</p><p>"Swallow, sweetie," she whispered. "That's what I'm about to do." She looked over at him, and he looked surprised. But maybe not as surprised as she thought he might. The overwhelming thing she saw in his eyes was lust, and that was an emotion she was more than happy to satisfy. She took the head of his cock between her lips, and he gulped his drink down.</p><p>Ann was pretty accustomed to sucking her boyfriend's cock by now, but doing so in the movie theatre presented several new challenges she had to account for. The biggest thing was obviously making sure that she was not discovered. She'd steered him to the corner of the back row of the theatre for just this reason, but she still had to be careful. She didn't need to worry about anyone seeing them from behind, but she didn't want anyone to see her blonde head bobbing should they happen to turn around.</p><p>And maybe more importantly, she had to be careful not to make too much noise. Ann usually liked to get noisy and messy when she was sucking her man's cock. She liked to get the saliva running down her chin, and she liked to moan and slurp around her mouthful of cock. She knew how much he liked it as well when she moaned and stared up at him when she took his cock down her throat. She couldn't do any of that now, obviously. She could not use her full complement of skills here, but she would just need to make do with what she had.</p><p>The odd angle that she had to take to lean over the seat added to the complexity as well. It wasn't the kindest position on her neck and back, and it also made it harder for her to bob her head on him as fast as she normally would have. Ann would not be able to give her lover the kind of pleasure he deserved solely with her mouth, not with all of the restrictions her environment was placing on her. But that was okay. She just had to get creative.</p><p>She pulled out some neat little tricks that should be able to help get him off even without her normal range of options. Maybe she couldn't bob her head as quickly or give him the added benefit of loudly slurping on his cock, but she <em>could </em>keep her lips around him, take him all the way down her throat and hold him there for as long as possible until she knew there was a risk of her choking and giving them away. And she got her hands in on it as well, stroking his cock when her mouth had pulled back and playing with his balls otherwise.</p><p>While the rest of the people in the theatre sat and watched the silly movie about some men with a hammer and an iron suit, Ann focused only on her own show. She let herself get a little more into it when there were loud action scenes playing, and backed off a bit when the actors switched to more dialogue-heavy parts. By the time the film entered its climactic phase, her boyfriend could take no more. One of his hands came to rest on her hair, and he used the other to cover his mouth and further muffle the strangled groan that came out when his cum, well, came out.</p><p>Ann kept her lips tightly sealed around him as he came, not letting the smallest drop of sperm escape her. If this was going to work she couldn't leave any evidence behind, so she had to make sure to swallow it all.</p><p>She kept her mouth closed until she was sure he wasn't about to give her any last second surprises, and then she pulled back, wiped him off with some napkins she'd picked up on the way in (she came prepared), and tucked him back into his pants.</p><p>The good guys were just finishing up with the aliens when Ann popped her head back up and smiled at her boyfriend, who looked back at her with what appeared to be a combination of mild surprise and massive lust. She just reached across the arm rest and patted his hand, while she used her other hand to pick up her drink and take a big swig. The water was no longer cold since it had been sitting for so long, but all it really needed to do was wash the taste of her boyfriend's semen out of her mouth.</p><p>--</p><p>It was tough to find the right opportunity to visit the bath house near Ren's place in Yongen-Jaya, mainly because there was almost always at least one old man on the premises. While Ann was more than happy to recreate as many of Ren's fantasies as she could, she was much less enthused to put on a show for some horny old man.</p><p>There were no old men in the bath house tonight though, which made it the perfect time for them to slip in and recreate the bath house sex photo set she'd seen on his laptop. Ren had gone along with the suggestion immediately when she made it, and why wouldn't he? This had been his fantasy, after all.</p><p>The water in the bath house was warm, but it felt good to Ann as her man held her tight and fucked into her. Fucking underwater was tricky, but Ann felt that they got into the swing of things well enough. She hooked her legs over his hips and he thrust up into her in a sort of spin on a girl on top position. It felt interesting to have his cock sliding into her while the water sloshed around them. Maybe this would have been easier in deeper water; maybe they could have fucked harder if they'd tried this out during their school trip to Hawaii, if they had been far enough along into their relationship to do something like that back then. Maybe they could try that out if they went back to Hawaii some day, just the two of them. But for now the bath house would have to do.</p><p>Ann didn't get off this time. That was actually pretty unusual because Ren dedicated himself to making sure she had a great time herself. This was one of many reasons she'd always been so happy to please him in return. But she wasn't worried about cumming this time around. She had no doubt that Ren would give her plenty more orgasms as their forays into public sex continued. He might even get her off tonight back in his attic bedroom, if they had time before the last train. But for now she was happy to fuck him in the water until he came, and then dry him off just as he did the same to her.</p><p>--</p><p>Ann didn’t quite understand what Ren did to get in Kawakami-sensei’s good graces, especially since she had not really hid the fact that she was not pleased to have him in her class when he first arrived as the supposed delinquent transfer student. She’d asked him about it one time, and he’d apologized but refused to share any details, saying only that it was not his story to tell. She had respected that and never brought it up again, but it was obvious that he’d done <em>something </em>to earn her approval.</p><p>She still wasn’t any closer to understanding why Kawkami granted him special favors at times, but she was glad for their strange arrangement right now. Joker, knowing what Ann had in mind, had given Kawakami some kind of look, and the teacher had said nothing when Joker made an excuse to move his chair so it was to the immediate left of Ann’s rather than behind her as it usually was.</p><p>This made it simple for Ann to undo her boyfriend’s uniform pants, fish out his cock and give him a handjob right in the middle of class. They usually didn’t spend much time doing this; if Ann was jerking her boyfriend off it was almost always something she did only as long as it took for him to be ready for something bigger. The handjob was an easy thing to do casually during class though; it would have been all but impossible for her to suck him or fuck him under the desk without everyone noticing. She didn’t know if the leeway Kawakami gave Ren would extend to saying nothing as he blatantly screwed his girlfriend during her class, but at least one of the other students would have said <em>something</em>. If nothing else, Mishima probably would have gotten a bloody nose and fainted if he saw what was going on, and then the game would have been up.</p><p>Jerking his cock under the desk was something she could do without anyone else noticing though. No one even looked in their direction other than Kawakami, and if she had any idea of why Ren had temporarily moved his chair she did not show it. She just went on with her lecture while Ann went on with her handjob.</p><p>Ann had licked her hand pretty thoroughly before she began, which gave her enough lubrication to stroke him well. She took her time more than she usually would have, since the handjob was the actual destination this time rather than just a means to an end. Her hand slowly glided down his cock, stroking him from tip to base. She would occasionally move her hand down lower and give his balls a rub or a squeeze before going back up to the actual handjob.  </p><p>It went on for literally the entire lesson, to the point that the bell to signal the end rang at the same time that Ren reached his own end. His cock pulsed in her hand, and she made sure her hand was covering the head up so he came only into her palm and against her fingers rather than getting any of it on the floor or their desks. Kawakami-sensei might forgive him a lot, but Ann didn’t want to find out if that extended to him getting his cum all over her classroom.</p><p>Once she was sure every other student had filed out of the room to head to their next class, Ann made a show of licking her hand clean right in front of Ren. He gave her performance his undivided attention, and they were so engrossed in their little game that they both jolted in surprise when Kawakami spoke.</p><p>“You two should get going,” their teacher said. “I’m not about to write you a note if you’re late to your next class because you’re too busy staring into each other’s eyes like lovestruck idiots.”</p><p>“Right, sensei,” Ren said. “We’re on our way.”</p><p>“I’ll catch up in a second,” Ann said, nodding towards the door. Licking his cum off of her hand had been an erotic display for his benefit, but she wasn’t leaving before actually wiping her skin as well.</p><p>She dealt with her hand while Ren walked up to Kawakami. As she caught up to them, she could swear that she saw their teacher hand him something that looked like a lock pick. There was no way that could be though; why would Kawakami be giving him lock picks?</p><p>--</p><p>It had been Ryuji who first took them to the Protein Lovers gym when she mentioned wanting to work harder to get her body ready for her run at becoming a top model. Thankfully their friend had not come along with them this time, because there was only one Shujin boy she wanted to exercise with.</p><p>There had been others in the gym when they first arrived, plus there was obviously the employees themselves to be wary of. So she and Joker had done some actual exercising at first, though they'd kept it relatively light. There was no sense in working up too much of a sweat in advance of what they were really there for.</p><p>Eventually there was just one other person using the gym, and two of the employees were out on lunch break while the third manned the desk. This made it the perfect opportunity for Ann and Ren to sneak off to the other side of the gym, where the weight benches were. The weights went unused, but Ann got down on the bench, pulled her little workout shorts and panties down and opened herself up for Ren to thrust into.</p><p>"Fuck, Ren, fuck!" she groaned. She wasn't screaming at the top of her lungs like she preferred to when he was giving it to her hard, but she felt comfortable enough with their surroundings to at least make a little bit of noise.</p><p>Ren held her legs up as he crouched down and drove his cock into her. It wasn't the easiest angle for him to contort himself into, but she had to give him credit for pulling it off. He could do incredible things when he set his mind to it though, and few things motivated him like fucking her.</p><p>They could hear another customer enter and speak to the lone employee on duty, but thankfully the woman, who sounded a little bit like the intimidating punk-rock doctor Ann had run into once when walking around Yongen-Jaya with Ren, went off to use the treadmill instead of the weights so they were safe.</p><p>It was highly likely that Ren would be able to make her cum on his own if they were given enough time back here, but Ann reached between her legs and rubbed her clit to make sure. He was still pumping his hips into her steadily when she came with a soft but extremely pleased little moan.</p><p>She had to assume that Ren had been watching and waiting for her to cum before he gave in to the demands of his own body, because he fucked her much harder and faster from that point on. After another couple of minutes of deep thrusts, he groaned and shot his seed inside of her. Ann had been taking birth control since the day she first told him she loved him, knowing it would not be long after that that she would give herself to him completely, so there were no worries on her mind when he filled her up. She just smiled and watched as the man she loved enjoyed himself.</p><p>Just as she had the first time she'd visited this gym, Ann had worked up quite a sweat. She much preferred how she got there this time though. They just needed to make sure to wipe this bench down very, <em>very </em>thoroughly before they left.</p><p>--</p><p>Destinyland was called the kingdom of dreams. Ann could now fully appreciate and agree with that grandiose title.</p><p>Simply walking around the park with Ren had made for a joyful day all on its own, but now she was creating a memory neither of them would ever forget. They were on a long, leisurely boat ride in the dark, and each boat was well spaced out. The ride had very clearly been designed with couples in mind, though Ann imagined the intention had been more for romantic hand holding, sweet nothings whispered into ears and perfectly chaste kisses. There was nothing chaste about what she was doing though.</p><p>There was just enough room in the boat for her to take off her safety belt, tug her loose tank top down, crouch down in the boat and trap Ren's cock between her tits. The ride was dimly lit but she at least had enough light to see what she was doing, and to look up at Ren and appreciate his expression as she slid her boobs up and down his cock and licked the tip when it poked through her cleavage.</p><p>He looked so cute, and not just because of the expression of adoration on his face that he always wore when she whipped off her shirt and gave him a tittyfuck. He'd bought the souvenir mouse ears for her, but she'd put them on his head just before she unbuckled her belt and made her move. He looked even more adorable than he usually did with those ears on his head.</p><p>Ann worked him with her tits, putting her hands on the sides of her boobs and pushing them together to offer plenty of friction as she went, and he did a little bit of thrusting himself. This was her time to be in control though. Usually when they did this she would be on her back and he would be the one thrusting his cock between her tits, so it was a bit refreshing for her to be the one doing the moving this time.</p><p>That it gave her an easy opportunity to use her mouth as well was not to be ignored, and she made full use of that chance. Towards the end she kept the tip of his cock in her mouth and alternated between lightly sucking on it and tracing circles with her tongue. She did that while continuing to slide her boobs up and down his shaft, and she didn't let up with either until he grabbed onto the bench and grunted while filling her mouth with his cum.</p><p>"Did your dreams come true at Destinyland?" she asked as she cleaned herself up and settled back in next to him.</p><p>"Every day I spend with you is a dream come true, Panther," he said. She giggled happily and kissed the side of his neck. How wonderful that she didn't lose out on the romance that normally came with this ride even if she'd gotten quite filthy in the middle of it.</p><p>--</p><p>Ann felt ridiculous, standing and posing with her fists clenched menacingly, as if she was about to start pummeling someone with her fists. That was Makoto’s forte, not hers. She was plenty capable of beating someone up with her whip in hand, but using her fists was not something Ann would ever do.</p><p>She was trying her best not to <em>be </em>Ann right now though. At the moment she was dressed in the tight white tank top, black miniskirt, belt and suspenders of Tifa Lockhart, and she was trying to not just look the part but adopt her personality as well. Ren’s interest in cosplay had been clear, as had his particular fondness for the huge-breasted fighting girl from one of his favorite video games. Ann had never been much of a gamer herself, but Tifa’s appeal was easy enough to understand. Even Ann’s considerable gifts in terms of chest size could not even come close to measuring up to Tifa as drawn (though she had a feeling Tifa wouldn’t have been much of a fighter in real life; with tits that big, how would she even be able to do basic exercises without her chest getting in the way?), and this skirt was shorter than any in Ann’s regular wardrobe.</p><p>Ren loved it though. She could see how his eyes kept running between her tits crammed into this way too tight tank top and her legs which were almost completely exposed with this skirt. He was so turned on that he might just fuck her before they could even enter Sojiro’s house for the costume party he was allowing them to throw there.</p><p>“Could you stretch your arms over your head?” Ren asked. Ann shrugged.</p><p>“Like this?” she asked, lifting her arms up above her, which only drew further attention to how tight the tank top fit her. Ren didn’t respond right away; he was too busy staring at her chest. “Ren?” she said, clearing her throat to get his attention.</p><p>“Perfect,” he finally said, nodding. “Now could you bring them behind you, down around your skirt, and stretch your back?”</p><p>“Is this a skill she—uh, I use or something?” Ann asked. She stretched her back, which had the obvious effect of pushing her breasts forward. “Shove my tits in the enemy’s face and distract them?” That wouldn’t be <em>too </em>different from the sexy techniques she tried to use against shadows, so she probably shouldn’t mock it too much.</p><p>“No,” he said, looking at her tits and not her face. “It’s a victory celebration.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” She repeated the pose for his viewing pleasure, and held it there. “Is it working?”</p><p>He answered her by rushing forward, picking her up and pinning her against the side of Sojiro’s house. He reached under her skirt and yanked down the little white panties she’d worn with the costume, undid his pants and pulled his cock out, and then he slammed into her with one big thrust.</p><p>It was one of the roughest and most frenzied fucks they’d ever had. Ann could have almost been jealous that her Tifa Lockhart cosplay seemed to have turned him on so much, but she knew it wasn’t just about the clothes. It was about her as well. She was the one wearing the tank top and the miniskirt, modeling the clothes and making him feel how she wanted him to feel, just like she did every time she had a modeling shoot.</p><p>She might have been wearing the clothes of a video game character, but it was Ann Takamaki and not Tifa Lockhart who Ren couldn’t get enough of. It was Ann whose ass was pressed against the side of the house as he pounded into her and Ann who had to bite down on his shoulder to silence herself when Ryuji poked his head out the window to see if they’d arrived yet.      </p><p>--</p><p>“That’s great, Ann-chan! Just like that! Please, hold it just like that!”</p><p>Ann held perfectly still, keeping her elbow planted on the desk and her hand on her chin. Her arm was tilted at the perfect angle for the photographer to snap shots of the watch she was here to promote. A bright, cheery smile remained on her face at all times, not dimming no matter how long the photo shoot wore on or how many different angles the photographer wanted to try out.</p><p>This was her job. It was what she had decided she wanted to do full-time after she was done at Shujin, and she had worked hard recently to improve and take it more seriously. Her newfound dedication to her chosen career path had never been put to the test as severely as it was right now.</p><p>Oral sex under the desk at work had been a tricky kink to arrange, since neither she nor Ren had traditional desk jobs as of yet. This particular photo shoot had sounded like as good an opening as they would find, so she had let Ren know what was going on. They made sure to arrive at the location well before the meeting time, and Ren had already been underneath the desk by the time the photographer arrived.</p><p>It had taken some quick thinking by Ann to rush over to shake the photographer’s hand before he could get near the desk, and also to hurry back over and sit down while encouraging him to get set up. She was <em>pretty </em>sure that the photographer wouldn’t be able to see her boyfriend unless she got up from the desk entirely, but she didn’t want to test it,</p><p>She’d worn a skirt today, and her panties were stuffed in Ren’s pocket. His head had drifted under her skirt as soon as the photographer settled in, and all three of them had begun their respective tasks. The photographer had the simplest job of all; he merely needed to take photos of Ann and the watch she was modeling. Ren’s job was surely the most fun, at least from his point of view. He got to bury his face between his model girlfriend’s legs and eat her out as much as he liked. It was Ann who had the real challenge here. She had to invest fully in the photo shoot, maintain her poise and behave as if this was a perfectly normal day and her boyfriend <em>wasn’t </em>hiding under the desk and licking her pussy like he couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>This was a completely accurate assessment. Ren loved going doing on her. He might have loved eating her out as much as she enjoyed receiving it from him, and that was saying quite a lot. He had been enthusiastic from the very first time she’d spread her legs and let him go to town, and along with that enthusiasm came a skill that had been pretty good from the beginning and only got better the more frequently he got to practice on her and hone his technique. Ren was now a master at eating pussy. Usually she let him know how good he was doing by moaning, grabbing his hair, tightening her legs to squeeze and trap his head and humping her hips against his face, but she could do none of those things here.</p><p>Ann wasn’t sure how she managed to hold her pose and keep that same smile on her face when her boyfriend slid two fingers inside of her and ran his tongue clockwise across her clit until she came, but the photographer gave her no instructions and kept on snapping more shots, so she must have gotten it done somehow.</p><p>The job wasn’t done yet, of course; not for any of them. The photographer kept shooting, Ann kept posing, and Ren kept licking. He gave her maybe twenty seconds at most to recover from her climax before he went back at it and pushed on towards orgasm number two. He pressed his face even closer against her pussy and shook it back and forth, rubbing his nose and cheeks against her.</p><p>“Oh, that’s <em>great</em>, Ann-chan!” the photographer gushed. “I’ve never seen such a beautiful smile on your face, and the flush on your cheeks is so cute too! The company will love these shots! Keep it up!”</p><p>Ren did, indeed, keep it up.   </p><p>--</p><p>Ren hadn’t had this exact scenario in his folder. That would have been all but impossible, considering no one else knew about the Metaverse or how they traversed through it. But he <em>did </em>have a very interesting video where a girl secretly rode her man in the backseat of a car while the driver and person in the passenger’s seat were completely unaware, and fucking him while the vehicle version of Mona transported them through Mementos was about as close as they could get.</p><p>In the video the girl had been able to do it simply by wearing a skirt while sitting on her man’s lap while he hugged her from behind. Ann didn’t have that luxury, but her tight red catsuit did have a zipper right along the crotch. It had been tricky to get that zipper down without being caught, not to mention for Ren to undo his pants enough to get his cock out, but they’d waited until Futaba and Yusuke got into an argument and taken advantage of the distraction. As far as the rest of the Phantom Thieves knew, Ann was simply being lovey-dovey and sitting on her boyfriend’s lap while they rode towards their next target.</p><p>Ann was riding towards a target of her own, but much like when they fought shadows, she had to be very stealthy about how she got there. She could not raise and lower her hips onto him with any force, which was really a shame. She loved to ride him hard; she loved to feel his big dick filling her up, and she loved the clapping sound of her ass smacking against his legs when she really got going. That clearly was not an option here though; not unless they wanted to make it abundantly clear to everyone else what they were up to.</p><p>Instead of hard and fast riding, Ann had to settle for subtle shifts of her body and flexes of her hips. She wiggled her ass around in his lap to make his cock move around inside of her. At one point Makoto looked at her and asked if she was feeling comfortable with how much she was squirming around. Ann giggled and told her that it was a bumpy ride, but she would put up with it in order to enjoy some snuggle time with her boyfriend. Makoto smiled at her strangely and turned away, a slight red tint to her cheeks, and Ann went back to her slow and careful ride.</p><p>Joker helped out. His hands lightly stroked her belly and her legs through her latex catsuit, and he moved his hips beneath her. Much like her, he had to be careful about how forcefully he moved. He couldn’t make it visibly obvious that he was thrusting into her from below, but he did move around and carefully thrust his cock deeper into her. Even the slightest thrusts felt amazing to her under the circumstances, so she would take what she could get.    </p><p>The circumstances were doing a lot to enhance her pleasure, even more than they usually did during their terrifying but exciting public sex exercises. Something about fucking Joker while wearing her Panther clothes, and with all of the other Phantom Thieves sitting in the car with them, turned Ann on more than she’d expected it to.</p><p>What if Yusuke, who had tried unsuccessfully to get her to model nude for him, realized that her zipper was down and she was exposed? What if Ryuji, who she always caught perving on her when she was in a bikini or in clothes that were damp with either water or her own perspiration, saw more of her than he ever had before? Or what if Morgana, who had a crush on her that sometimes bordered on obsessive and creepy, were to feel his beloved ‘Lady Ann’ getting fucked inside of his weird Metaverse car form? She would die of embarrassment if any of them <em>actually </em>caught her, but the thrill of that risk made this feel better than their stealthy and slight movement otherwise would have. Maybe Ren wasn’t the only one with a fetish for exhibitionism.</p><p>“Uh oh,” Futaba said suddenly. “Did you hear that?” Ann froze, thinking that she might have heard the sound of Joker getting a little too daring with his latest thrust. </p><p> </p><p>“What’re you talkin’ about?” Ryuji said. “I didn’t hear anything. Maybe you’re just scared ‘cuz—“</p><p>“No,” Makoto said sharply. “I heard it too. Listen.”</p><p>They all went silent, Ann and Ren included, and after a few seconds Ann heard it too.</p><p><em>The jangling of chains</em>.</p><p>Ann shivered; the sound sent a chill down her spine. They all knew what that sound meant. The last time they’d hung around on a floor of Mementos for too long after hearing those chains, they’d barely escaped with their lives.</p><p>“Step on it, Mona!” Futaba shouted. “Get us outta here!”</p><p>The car accelerated at full speed, and Ann felt the vibrations of the speed shoot through her body. She felt it particularly in her cunt, which Joker’s cock was still lodged deep inside and now shook and vibrated along with the car. Everyone was making noise now, which was a blessing since it meant no one heard the moans Ann was helpless to contain.</p><p>Her plight grew when the car flew into the air and crashed through a section of the wall. That got screams out of several of the other Thieves, but none louder than Ann’s. The jump had caused Joker’s cock to jab all the way inside of her, the head nearing her cervix while his balls pressed against her ass. The deep and brutal penetration brought on an orgasm that Ann had not been expecting and was not prepared for, and she could only hope that no one would be able to tell that her screams were not borne out of fear but out of ecstasy. (Okay, and a little bit of fear too.)</p><p>Joker got caught up in the chain reaction too. Maybe it was the deep penetration that did him in, or maybe feeling her shake in bliss atop his cock was too much for him to resist. Whatever the cause, he pumped his cum inside of her with a strangled groan. Ann hadn’t given much thought to the aftermath of this, but it weighed on her mind now. How was she ever going to be able to wipe herself clean without anyone noticing? It seemed likely that she would instead need to zip her suit back up with Joker’s cum still inside of her pussy. Hopefully that Reaper didn’t catch up with them. Ann had barely gotten away from it last time; making her escape would be much harder if she had to feel her boyfriend’s cum sticking to her suit and inner thighs.</p><p>“Everybody alright?” Ryuji asked. His eyes went to Ann for no more than a second or two before his head snapped straight forward again.</p><p>“I’ve never been better!” Yusuke declared. “The existential terror of near-death, the bonding and forging of friendships that can only be done under duress, the thrilling escape from that which haunts you? I only wish I had brought my brushes into Mementos so I could start painting immediately, while the feelings are fresh!”</p><p>Speaking of fresh, Ann could feel Ren’s cum trickling out of her pussy and soiling her suit as they spoke. This was going to be tricky.</p><p>“If we get into any more fights, I’ll stay in here,” she said. “I can jump in if you need reinforcements, but I don’t think I should really be in the main party right now.”</p><p>Hopefully she could find a bit of time to do <em>some </em>sort of clean-up while the others did the heavy lifting against the shadows, because she wasn’t sure she would be much help in her current state. Unless the scent of a woman’s cunt filled with semen that was seeping into her clothing could weaken certain monsters? It didn’t seem too likely, but…</p><p>“But maybe I can jump in if we run into that weird penis shadow that rides the chariot again,” she offered.   </p><p>--</p><p>Their trip to the rooftop of Shujin was not going as planned.</p><p>This one had actually been a blend of one of Ren's laptop videos (sex on the rooftop of a tall building) and Ann's own desire to fuck him in the same place he spent so much time with Haru. She knew that it was completely innocent and he just tended her rooftop garden with her and gave her advice on how to move forward with Okumura Foods. Haru didn't have a deceitful bone in her body, but a woman's need to claim her territory didn't always operate rationally.</p><p>The problem was that her intention had been to fuck Ren on the rooftop on a day Haru was supposed to be elsewhere. According to Ren she had a board meeting today where she was planning to tell the other members of her father's company what she thought about their plans for the future direction, and this had made it a great day for her and Ren to sneak up to the rooftop and have a little fun.</p><p>It had all started off well enough. She'd stepped out of her school uniform; Ren had bent her over and was fucking her ass from behind. She had chosen anal for this specific day because she couldn't help but be loud when Akira shoved that big dick into her tight butt, and this seemed as good a time as any to do it. She felt free to be louder than she usually was during their public sex romps, since there shouldn't have been anyone near enough to hear them.</p><p>But then Haru had shown up unexpectedly. It was a stroke of dumb luck that she had walked right by without seeing them and instead gone directly over to her garden without looking, but she wasn't showing any signs of leaving soon. She was bent over and seemingly lost in her own world as she examined the tomatoes she was trying to grow, but Ann knew that one unrestrained cry from her would alert Haru to the fact that she was not alone on the rooftop.</p><p>It would have been simple if Ren had pulled his cock out of her ass, or even stopped actively moving it back and forth, but he had done neither of those things. He was not willing to stop butt fucking her on the roof, and as a result Ann was struggling to try and stop herself from making a noise and giving them away.   </p><p>Of all of the public sex romps they’d done so far, this was the toughest for Ann to keep silent. How could anyone not make a sound while they had a big cock pushing deep into their ass? How could anyone not alert their unaware friend as to what was happening mere feet away when their devious boyfriend not only kept fucking their ass but only did it harder?</p><p>Ren got extra malicious towards the end. Not only did he keep pounding her ass despite Haru remaining hard at work with the tomatoes, but he reached between her legs and starting rubbing her clit as well. Ann had to shove her fist into her mouth and bite down to keep from screaming as he rubbed her to an orgasm, and she had to keep biting down when she felt him pull his cock out of her ass only to shoot his cum across her butt cheeks and the small of her back. She whimpered around her fist in dismay; didn’t he know how hard that was going to be to clean up here, without a mirror or water or anything to help her?</p><p>“These are coming in really well!” Haru said happily. She stood up, brushed off her knees and started walking away. As she reached the door she pulled several tissues out of her pocket and held them out in the direction Ann and Ren had gone.</p><p>“You might want to use these before you go back down, Ann-san,” Haru said, looking straight ahead and smiling serenely. Ann gasped around her fist, which she slowly pulled out of her mouth.</p><p>“…You heard us?” Ann asked quietly, stepping forward tentatively while covering her private parts as best she could. Haru still didn’t look her way even when she got close, so Ann grabbed the tissues from her outstretched hand and ran back out of sight to clean up.</p><p>“Not after I came up here,” Haru said, shaking her head. “You did a good job staying quiet then. But you were pretty loud before that. Luckily for you I’m the only one who ever comes up here.”</p><p>“I’m so embarrassed I could die,” Ann mumbled while trying to reach around her body and dab at the cum on her ass cheeks.</p><p>“Oh, I think it’s cute!” Haru said, giggling. “You two just can’t get enough of each other no matter where you are, can you?”</p><p>“Wait, you’ve caught us <em>before</em>?” Ann asked.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Haru said. “Ryuji was pretty sure he heard something outside Sakura-san’s house during the costume party. And then we all heard you inside of the Mona car in Mementos. That was pretty hard to miss.”</p><p>“The entire team heard me riding my boyfriend’s cock,” Ann said, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She would never be able to look any of them in the eye again. “Kill me now.”</p><p>“It’s not so bad,” Haru said, trying to console her. “And if Ryuji tries to use it against you, all you have to do is remind him that he had to cover his groin for the rest of the ride to hide his erection.” Ann wrinkled her nose in disgust. <em>That </em>was not an image she needed in her head.</p><p>“So if you don’t mind me asking, do you two plan these things out, or are they spontaneous?” Haru said, changing the subject. “You never seem to do it in the same place or in the same way, at least that I’ve noticed.”</p><p>Ren jumped in to respond before Ann could think of an answer. “Ann went snooping on my laptop and found my porn stash,” he said without a hint of shame. “Then she decided to bring as many of my fantasies to life as she could.”</p><p>Ann turned her head to look at him. “You knew?”</p><p>He chuckled. “My laptop volume was all the way down when I got back. Plus you closed the folder before you left. I figured you might be up to something when you sucked me off in the movie theatre a few days later, and then you kept going through the list one by one. It wasn’t exactly hard to figure out what you were doing.”</p><p>Ann sighed and shook her head. What a silly mistake! “I’m sorry for snooping,” she said.</p><p>“Are you kidding?” he asked with a laugh. “Sex with you was amazing even before all of this started, but since you went <em>snooping </em>you’ve been doing things with me I would have never dreamed of asking you to do for real. You have <em>nothing </em>to apologize for. Besides, it’s at least partially my fault for leaving the folder open and not turning my laptop off before I left.”</p><p>Ann smiled slightly, happy that he wasn’t angry with her for snooping. It had all worked out okay, even if she was still pretty mortified that the rest of the Phantom Thieves had caught them at it.</p><p>“We still have plenty more places to visit before we get through your list,” she whispered into his ear, making him chuckle. Haru, who had her hand on the doorknob, suddenly stopped.</p><p>“You know, there was one day that I went to the theatre with Makoto,” she said. “We went to get some popcorn and we thought we saw some blonde hair moving for a second before disappearing. What was that movie called again? All I really remember is a big green guy beating up some aliens.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>